The Reunion
by 1 PERCY JACKSON FAN
Summary: "It's good to be back." He announced. Every one gasped and starting murmuring, 'Jason.' My take on the beginning of Mark of Athena. Rated T for language and cause I am coco puffs.


**So, I was going through a bunch of reunion fanfics and I barely found any with one that has Clarisse and Thalia in it, so I am making my own, I hope you enjoy, this is a one-shot and may become a two-shot upon request, IF I have any ideas for it. So here it is. **

* * *

**The Reunion **

* * *

**Percy's POV. **

I watched as the ship descended a little and stopped halfway down. A rope ladder was thrown and some one started climbing down. He reached the bottom and turned to look at the camp.

The guy had electric blue eyes and blonde hair, he had a small scar on his lip and a well build body, just like every other demigod.

"It's good to be back." He announced.

Every one gasped and starting murmuring, 'Jason.'

The next person was a little elfish Latino kid. He had brown curly hair and brown eyes and he is...scrawny. (I take my earlier comment back.)

"Hello, my peeps, I'm Leo Valdez, commander supreme of the Argo II, and the HOT STUFF supreme. I'm single ladies, don't fight over me, there is enough Leo to go around."

The girls snorted.

The guy, Jason, elbowed him and whispered something.

"Are you kidding me?" He whined. "Man, I'd prefer Camp Half-Blood any day than a military base."

Jason facepalmed.

"Piper! If you don't kill him, I will."

"Awe come on Sparky, you gotta love me."

"Don't call me that."

The next was a beautiful girl. Beautiful as in Aphrodite beautiful. In fact, I'm guessing she is Aphrodite's daughter. She had choppy brown hair and a Cherokee tan. (Yes, I can tell the differences.)

"Hello, I'm Piper Mc..Lean" She whispered her last name.

"Will you shut him up?" Jason said.

She rolled her eyes and ignored him.

My vision tumbled at the next person.

Her beautiful blonde curls were up in a pony tail. Her Californian tan making her glow in the sunlight. Her soft pink lips put into a small smile. And her eyes. Gods her beautiful grey eyes directed at me with a murderous glare. Yep, she missed him. She stopped next to the girl named Piper.

"Hi, I'm Anna-"

"-Beth Chase." I finished for her as I walked and stopped next to Reyna.

I saw a small smile appear on her lips for just a few seconds. I could tell she was barely holding herself back from rushing to me. I rushed to her at the same time she rushed to me. Annabeth wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped my arms around her waist and lifted her off of the ground.

After a few seconds I put her back down and broke the kiss.

"I miss-" Annabeth grabbed my wrist and judo flipped me.

I noticed some Romans try to urge forward but Reyna told them to stand down.

"How dare you just leave camp like that? Do you have any freaking idea how worried we all were?"

"Anna-"

"Every single person in camp was searching for you one way or another. Every last living soul, including the nymphs and the-"

I cut her off with a kiss. "Wise girl, I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it, I've been worried sick, your mom, gods your mom, if it wasn't for Paul I swear..."

I sighed. "I know wise girl, if I have had a choice, I would not have left."

She sighed and stood up. She wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me tightly. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, wise girl, never even forgot you."

She looked at me. "Really?"

I nodded. "You were a faint memory, I could barely remember your name and how you looked but it was a memory all the same."

She smiled widely and kissed me.

"I love you." She whispered in my ear.

"I love you too." I whispered back.

"Alright, if all the mushy stuff if over, I'd like to have a word with you, Jackson."

I looked over my shoulder and saw Clarisse standing in front of Jason with her arms cross and her normal I-am-pissed-off-at-you look.

"Oh joy, look who it is, Mrs. Toilet water."

She walked towards me. "Listen here Prissy, it is true what princess said-"

"Don't call me princess." Annabeth whined.

Clarisse ignored her. "-About everyone searching for you, and yes, sadly that included me, but I also promised princess that when you were found that I would beat you to a pulp."

"Uhm, Annabeth..." I looked at her nervously.

"It's true, she promised me."

I looked at Clarisse and started backing away slowly. "You know Clarisse, have I ever mentioned that you are such a great friend?"

"We are not friends. "

"What if we become friends?"

"First of all, ew, no. Second of all, me? Friends with you? HAHAHA, that was a good joke. And third of all, it wont save you from getting your ass whooped by mua."

"Uhm..." She lunged at me and I sidestepped. I started running and screaming with Clarisse right behind me.

"CLARISSE! WE ARE SUPPOSE TO BE PEACEFUL!"

"I'LL BE PEACEFUL ONCE I WHOOP YOUR ASS!"

"THIS IS NOT A GOOD FIRST IMPRESSION ON THE ROMANS FROM YOUR SIDE!"

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK!"

I stopped and she stopped right in front of me. "Time out!" I declared.

"Wha-"

"There are kids present, please watch your language."

"I don't give a sh-"

"Clarisse..." I warned.

"Ugh, I hate you... Fine."

"Okay, time in." I started running again.

I ran to Frank and stopped in front of him. I jumped behind him.

"Awe, is poor wittle Jackson scared?" Clarisse asked mockingly.

"Uhm no, I just don't want to start fighting with you right now, so Frank if you don't mind get your sister under control."

Clarisse's face was priceless. "Are you telling me that this cuddly baby panda bear is a son of Ares?"

"First of all, son of Mars." Frank said. "And second, leave my looks out of this."

"Frank has a point, he is tougher than he looks, he's totally beast."

"Percy." He said in an annoyed tone.

"Sorry couldn't help it."

He rolled his eyes.

"Name, full."

"A please would be nice." Frank grumbled. "Frank Zhang."

"Don't expect politeness from Ares' kids. And what type of name is Zhang."

"Chinese."

"Okay, I see where the panda comes from." She murmured. "Favorite weapon."

"Bow and Arrow."

"Nope, how in the name of Ares is this kid my Roman sibling?"

"I just am."

"Learn to fight with a spear or sword cause if you ever go to Camp Half-Blood and you have to sleep in the Ares cabin, my siblings and I _will _kick you out and make you sleep outside."

"Yes mother."

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Alright, now if you don't mind, step aside cause I got someone to kill."

"Clarisse, stop, kill me later."

"Nah, I think I rather-"

A scream interrupted her. "AHHHH."

I looked up at where the ship was and saw a small figure falling down. Jason flew up, literally, and caught her and flew back down.

The girl had black spiky hair, freckles, and electric blue eyes. Thalia Grace.

She had an arm over Jason shoulder and her face was pale and green at the same time. Her eyes landed on me.

"Alright Mr. Jack-" She covered her mouth like she was about to throw up which I realized, she was.

I looked at Hazel. "Hazel, do you mind taking her to the bathroom before she throws up?"

She nodded and walked to Thalia.

"Hey, come on, you might want to puke in the bathroom."

Thalia nodded and gave me a weak glare. "I'll be back Jackson, don't you dare move." And she walked away with Hazel at her side for support.

I stood in the crowd next to Frank and Clarisse, some people were shooting me and my friends odd looks.

After a couple of minutes Thalia and Hazel returned smiling and laughing. Hazel looked at me and raised an eyebrow like 'Really?'

"Now, as I was saying," Thalia cleared her throat. "Alright Mr. Jackson, you have ten seconds to think of a good excuse before I half kill you, then I'll give Annabeth the honor of killing you completely."

"Uhm-"

"10!"

'ZAP!'

Lightning hit the spot in front of me.

"What happen to one through nine."

"I used them up talking."

I rolled my eyes. "Alright Air head, come on, give me a hug."

An arrow went pass me and hit a Roman's shield.

"I am so sorry, I didn't mean to shoot you, sorry, I was trying to hit Kelp breath's foot."

"Careful next time." the Roman grumbled.

"Sorry." She turned to glare at me. "You all might want to get ten feet or more away from him cause Clarisse and I are about to kill him."

Everyone took a couple of steps back. I turned to look at Reyna, she just shrugged.

I turned around to face Thalia and the next thing I knew a shoe hit my face. **(No, I didn't mean fist, or hand, I meant shoe. S-H-O-E, shoe.) **

"Ow." I rubbed my face. Next thing I was on the ground with Thalia on top of me throwing punches at me and Clarisse standing next to me kicking me.

Strange thing: Thalia was holding back.

Stranger thing: So was Clarisse.

"Throw some kicks and punches for me guys." Annabeth yelled

"Ow. Really wise girl? Ow, ow, OW, OW" I screamed. "OW!"

After two minutes they stopped.

Thalia got off of me and Clarisse stopped kicking me and Annabeth walked to stand next to me and kicked me.

I sat up and looked at my friends and Annabeth. I smiled and snorted and laughed and pretty soon all three of us were laughing.

Annabeth helped me up and kissed me. She gave me a hug and said, "I missed you seaweed brain."

I gave her a quick peck on the lips. "I missed you too." I hugged her tightly and let go.

I moved to Thalia. I punched her shoulder and gave her a hug. "I'll get you back later."

"Yeah sure, I'll probably kick your butt."

"Probably." I said.

"Scratch that, will kick your butt."

"You wish." I snorted.

"Ah, I missed you cuz."

"Missed you too, Perce." She ruffled my hair.

"I've told you many times not to do that."

She stuck her tongue out and I rolled my eyes.

I looked at Clarisse. "I'd give you a hug, but I hate you."

"Hate you more."

"I didn't miss you at all."

"Pff, I had a party everyday while you were missing, I would've gotten drunk if I wasn't underage."

"Cool." I shrugged. "Did you have cake?"

"Of course, it said 'Independence day from Jackson."

I nodded. "Nice." I murmured.

I looked around and bounce on the ball of me feet.

I looked at her. "Ahh, who am I kidding? I actually missed you." I threw myself at her and hugged her.

She sighed. "Same here, we were all worried."

"I missed our morning fights at breakfast." I cried.

"I missed kicking your ass in fighting class." She cried.

"I missed getting in trouble with Chiron because of you."

"I missed cussing you out."

"I missed when you cussed me out in front of my mom and I cussed you back and she would make me apologize to you."

"I missed pantsing you in front of the Aphrodite girls."

"I missed your attempts of trying to put my head in the toilet over and over again."

"I missed that too."

"I missed everything!" We cried.

She pushed me off and kicked my shin.

"There, I'm happy."

I nodded my head fondly.

I turned to look at the Romans.

"What?" I asked. "Greeks are more childish, okay? We are weirder, you should see the Stoll brothers."

"Talking bout them, Travis said to give you this." Annabeth handed me a can.

"Oh my gods, its blue cookies!" I squealed. I opened the can and spiders (fake) jumped out.

Annabeth screeched and hugged Thalia and Clarisse.

I sighed. "I should have seen that coming. Sorry wise girl." I picked up the spiders and put them back in the can.

"Frank, catch."

I threw to Frank and he caught it. "Hazel, catch."

He threw to Hazel, who was besides Jason, and she caught it and threw in the trash bin next to her.

"So..." I looked at Annabeth. "Hows camp?"

"Great, also..." She gave a taxi whistle and something came out the ship. A black figure with wings.

I squinted my eyes.

"Blackjack!" I cheered.

The Pegasus tackled me to the ground and licked my face, which was pretty weird.

_'I missed you boss, missed you so much, where did you go? Do you have any doughnuts?" _

I laughed. "Missed you too buddy."

_"Doughnuts?" _

I laughed again. "Does anyone have any doughnuts?"

"Uhm,-" Dakota stepped towards me and gave me a chocolate doughnut. Blackjack stood on his back legs and cheered happily.

_"Give me! Give me!" _

I laughed and gave him the doughnut.

_"Love ya boss, you are awesome." _

I laughed. "Stop calling me boss."

_"Sure thing boss." _

I rolled my eyes fondly and patted his head.

"Are you talking to a horse, Jackson?" Octavian asked.

"Yes, it comes with being the son of Poseidon, you know?"

He rolled his eyes.

Next to me, I heard Annabeth and Thalia gasped and saw them walking to him.

"You look so familiar." Thalia stated.

"Yeah." Annabeth agreed. "You look like an old friend of ours."

"Uhm, is that a compliment or insult."

Annabeth shrugged. "Could be both, depends on you."

I snorted. "I rather Luke be alive and bad than this."

"Percy." Annabeth scolded.

"What! Even Frank and Hazel agree with me."

"Don't get us into this."

I rolled my eyes. "Octopus here-"

"Octavian." He growled.

I ignored him. "-is the camp's Augurs, he speaks 'prophecies' and so."

"What's with the quotation marks?" He asked.

"Oh nothing, you just haven't seen my friend, Rachel, at work, she is the Oracle of Delphi."

"Please an Augurs is better."

"Sure Octopus." I said sarcastically.

"So..." Someone said from behind.

I turned around and saw that Jason, Leo, and Piper were just standing awkwardly there watching.

"Opps, sorry." I walked towards them and stretched my hand.

"I'm Percy Jackson."

"Piper McLean."

"Leo Valdez."

"Jason Grace."

"I've heard a lot about you, you know?"

"Us too, no matter where we went in camp we always heard your name. We asked about you but they barely said anything."

"Yeah, something similar happened here."

He nodded. "Just so you know, your camp is unharmed."

"Wish I could say the same about Camp Jupiter."

"Yeah, it's okay, it'll be rebuilt."

I nodded.

Reyna stepped forward. "Jason, welcome back, you've been missed."

Jason grind. "Reyna, I'm sorry."

"It's alright, don't worry about."

"This is my friend, Leo Valdez and my girlfriend, Piper McLean."

Reyna had sad look on her face which quickly left.

"I'm Reyna, one of the two praetors of New Roam, daughter of Bellona, Roman goddess of war."

"Piper, daughter of Aphrodite, Greek goddess of love and, disturbingly in my opinion, lust."

"Leo Valdez, son Hephaestus, Greek god of fire, blacksmiths, and a bunch of the stuff I'm to lazy to mention, also I'm hot stuff supreme, creator of the awesome ship up in the air, and captain of it. By the way, I'm single."

"I'm sorry, but I'm not interested in scrawny little kids." Reyna said.

Jason covered his mouth with his hand to stifle a laugh.

"She did not just-."

"Let it go repair boy."

"Oh, shut it Beauty queen."

"Don't call me that."

"Can you two stop arguing?" Annabeth asked as she walked to stand by me.

"For now." Leo said.

Annabeth glared at him.

"Okay, okay, jeez Annabeth."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. She turned to look at Reyna. "Hi, I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena Greek goddess of war, wisdom, and crafts."

Romans started to whispers and whispers turned to loud talk.

"Shut up!" Clarisse screamed. Everyone quieted down. "Damn people, it's like you've never seen a child of Athena."

"That's cause we haven't." Reyna stated.

"How about children of her counter part."

"Minerva is Athena's Roman form, if she were to ever have kids, she would be buried alive by the other gods or simply not be respected by the Romans, we already dislike her, now knowing her Greek form has kids, that is scandalous."

"Uhm-"

I put an arm around her shoulder. I could tell everything had turned really awkward for her. I looked at Clarisse, thankfully she got the message.

"Any who, Clarisse LaRue, daughter of Ares, Greek god of war and it is not a pleasure to meet any of you, I just came here to kick Percy's ass, so now I'm leaving. See ya, Losers."

She went to the rope ladder and started climbing it.

"Well then..." I said awkwardly.

"Let's have a proper reunion." Reyna said.

* * *

**So this was my version of the beginning of Mark of Athena, I know that I'm really late but hey, I've been busy. **

**Please tell me what you think. R&R**

**New Poll on my profile, please check.**


End file.
